The invention addresses the problem of synchronization loss when packing multiple PDUs on a single physical burst in the standard IEEE 802.16 in PHY modes OFDM and OFDMA.
When packing multiple PDUs (=MAC Protocol Data Units) on a single physical burst, there are situations in which a transmission error corrupts part of the burst, and thus leads to the destruction of one or more MAC PDU headers. As the MAC PDU header contains the length of the PDU and hence the location of subsequent PDUs, such an error will lead to loss of synchronization and thus the entire physical burst will have to be discarded.
A more robust synchronization method is thus desirable.